


Controlled Media

by charxjay



Series: Char Does Jimon Week [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Youtube Band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Loosely Based This Off OF R5TV/R5 bc I love that band, and I thought it was a good idea, i may end up doing Clizzy and Malec bonus pieces





	

Social media, it was everywhere and none of them could escape it. It probably didn’t help that they were on one of biggest platforms, and by extension the others. They all were a part of a band that they share on YouTube, their band called **The Shadow World**. The band consisted of;

Clary Fray, she was a spunky redhead girl who loved her art as much as she loved singing with her friends. She’s the main vocalist for the group. Her red hair and paint covered body always made her stand out in the group, some deeming her the artsy one. The redhead was just shorter than their drummer, Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle tended to go by the name Izzy and was the most stylish of the group, even going so far as to being the one the dresses them for their important shootings. No one argues with her, because she can send a glare that can make you cower in fear.

There was Alec Lightwood, Izzy’s brother who was the oldest of the group and played the bass for band. He is sensible one, always trying to talk sense into the rest of the band. Really taking on that role of big brother to the lot of the group, and no one really minds it. Now we’re onto Jace Wayland, the ever so cocky blond haired keyboardist. Confidence, it seemed to always ooze out of him as he let those fingers work their way against the keys.

Lastly, there was their guitarist Simon Lewis. He likes to think of himself as the funny one of the group, and it’s kind of hard not to agree when he _does_ bring a smile to their lips when they always need it most. He’s the reason they started the band in the first place, and how they moved their work onto the internet.  

Now, its five years since they started out with covers and video diaries of their little adventures and they’re still going strong. Clary even has her own little channel where she does speed paintings, Izzy made one for beauty tips. Simon has one where he geeks out on all the things he loves. Their group channel has covers, vlogs and even sketches they came up with. Around their two year mark, they started to come out with original songs, and a year later they signed onto a label but kept their own channel going because that was where their home and fans were. Just before their first tour, Clary and Isabelle announced that they were officially together and were amazed by the support and love of their fans. Today, they were in the middle of their second tour after their first official album dropped almost six months ago. It was honestly a dream come true for the lot of them.

Alec left right after they checked out the venue for tomorrow night, so that he could get a few things for the band to eat and drink, the food on the bus was running low and he wanted some time to himself. Clary and Isabelle took this time to go on a date at the beach, leaving Simon and Jace to make an impromptu Q&A LiveStream.

The fans poured in, and it was hard to keep with the hundreds of questions but they did their best to answer as much as they could. Halfway through the stream, Simon rested his head on Jace’s shoulder and Jace smiled to himself about the small action. He always loved it when Simon did this but it wasn’t really something he vocalised.

“A lot of people are asking if we’re still single.” Simon commented as he held his phone in front of him, reading the in pour of questions from Twitter.

“Well, I’m happy to say that I’m not single.” Jace replied, giving a light shrug of his shoulder, the one that didn’t have Simon resting upon it. “I know Alec is still single.”

“No, he finally asked Magnus out last week. You missed it because you decided to go get everyone drinks.” Simon pointed out before he pushes up his glasses that were falling down his nose up. “As for if I’m single, I am not. Our whole group is taken by someone amazing.”

Jace watched as people started to comment things like #RIPJimon, #RIPJalec, #RIPSalec. The most common one that poured in was #RIPJIMON, and the blond couldn’t help the little laugh that left his lips. Somewhere asking the names of who it was they’re dating and he felt Simon lift his head off of his shoulder, but then he felt Simon’s hand on his chin and then he was facing Simon. There was a question in Simon’s eyes, as if he were asking if it was alright and Jace gave a very tiny nod his head. Then the next thing he knew, Simon’s lips were on his own and he kissed Simon the guitarist back. He just _knew_ without looking at the comments that they were flooding in, and Simon’s phone was pinging off with every notification.

When they pulled away, they had grins upon their lips. “I think that answers that question.” Jace replies with a confident smile upon his lips, his mixed eyes going to look over the fans comments. “ShaddowWorld23 wants to know how long we’ve been keeping this a secret.”

“Three I believe, three years. It was pretty difficult hiding it but yet we somehow did it. Not that we wanted to keep it away from you all. It was just, something for us you know. We –” Simon was cut off from his ramblings when he felt Jace intertwine their fingers, and giving his hand a squeeze.

“We wanted to keep our love life private; it was a recent choice to become open about it. But, we see the love and support and we cannot thank you enough for it. We love you all and I think our time is coming to an end because we need to do some cleaning.”

“Before Alec comes back.” Simon added on, giving a smile. “So, until next time, love you all and can’t wait to post our next video. I think it’s coming out next week.”

“You should know Simon; you’re the one who edits the videos.”

Simon rolled his eyes and playfully hit Jace’s shoulder before he’s leaning over to the laptop and taking control of it. “Sometime next week. Until next time Shadow Worlders, stay safe and do what makes you happy. Simon signing off.”

“And Jace signing off.”

The LiveStream ended and Simon rested his head on Jace’s shoulder. Their phones were pinging off the hook with notifications, and for the next ten minutes they browsed through the many comments and tweets, liking a few of them before they got to making sure that their bus was clean, and that the rooms they were in for the next two nights were clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely Based This Off OF R5TV/R5 bc I love that band, and I thought it was a good idea, i may end up doing Clizzy and Malec bonus pieces


End file.
